Talk:Zou
Island Name In the manga its Zou not Zoe. Phoenixs23 (talk) 16:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's Zō. So it could be either "Zoo", "Zou" or "Zo" in English. So essentially, it could be anything but what it is now? 17:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, exactly, Zoe wouldn't be correct. Apparently, Zō means elephant, as when I googled the katakana a bunch of elephants popped up and google translate says it means that too. We should rename the article to "Zoo" though, in my opinion. Whatever we use is whatever the result of Forum:Name Spellings was. 17:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Right, so it would be "Zo" then? Also, I found this. Correct way would be Zou but we have to use Zo because of that forum. SeaTerror (talk) 18:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There is no correct way since Japanese doesn't use the alphabet. That's why romaji is a thing. The correct way would be Zou sincce it does mean elephant. Zō with the long accent mark would work as well. Zo is simply incorrect since it's not pronounced with a short "o" sound but with a long "o" sound. Reason why いもうと and おとうと in romaji would be imouto and otouto respectively - they're long /o/ sounds. (Same thing with the Zou Zou no Mi). Giant Shy Guy (talk) 04:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) @GSG: We add japanese, romanization and official english translations in article infoboxes to avoid any confusion. We use english translations for titles. The forum JSD linked above is where we made the official decision to not use double vowels or macrons unless proved otherwise by an official source. Read the whole thing if you're interested (;^_^) To sum the forum up, some of the main reasons our site currently uses "Zo" are: *It's less confusing for our english readers to read. *In the real world, we do not use macrons or double vowels to translate names, places or titles (i.e. Koji- こうじ; Tokyo- とうきょう; Shonen Jump- しょうねんじゃんぷ)) *The single vowel pronunciation is no different from the double vowel pronunciation anyway (In fact, now that I think of it, the single vowel pronunciation is closer to the Japanese pronunciation) 06:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) We only do it because of the forum Giant Shy Guy. We all know that double vowels are more accurate. SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Should we switch over to Elephant then? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 06:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) We don't translate names. SeaTerror (talk) 06:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I was about to cite Kanokuni, but it seems like that was dealt with while I was gone. Good. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 06:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) So are we also using Dress roza then? http://i.imgur.com/MPgErw8.jpg Grievous67 (talk) 21:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Oda uses Zou: http://i.imgur.com/yJvkmMk.jpg Thread where pic is: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=1050471 16:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Not Cesar http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=1050471 Oda also uses Dress roza even if it's been romanized as "Dressrosa" several several times before Grievous67 (talk) 22:03, October 2, 2015 (UTC) * False equivalence. We know it's not Dressroza because the manga itself shows that it is Dressrosa, thus a piece of evidence contradicts the other. This is not the case with Zou, where we actually have evidence for the Zou spelling and no evidence for the Zo spelling. Basically, it should be "Zou" until the opposite is proven. KingCannon (talk) 01:36, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait for it in the manga. 22:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Of course the Elephant is called elephant, people please, it is Zou, you even have picks now! Doomroar (talk) 22:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Zou is more accurate anyway since it's a double vowel. SeaTerror (talk) 22:40, October 2, 2015 (UTC) This is a little strange since we don't usually pick Roumaji over Romaji names in case of a double vowel. It isn't strange. The only reason we don't use double vowels is an old forum. SeaTerror (talk) 01:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Whatever you want to choose, I should remind you that has to be consistent with Zo Zo no Mi since it's the same word. Therefore if you rename this, you also have to rename the DF page. If we want to be consistent we will use Zo. 13:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) As always, I won't back a translation issue until I hear from a translator about the new developments. 14:16, October 3, 2015 (UTC) We use whatever Oda used. If we wanted to be "consistent" then we wouldn't be using Hyouzou SeaTerror (talk) 22:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Dude, the Jap word is Zō, that translates to "Zou" but ever since I came to this wiki I have never seen the use of "ou" anywhere,instead we use a simple "o" because it looks the best. So this page's name is not changing, simple as that. 08:02, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Again, no. The only reason we use single o is because of the name spelling forum. If Oda spells it with double vowels then we use the double vowel version. It has nothing to do with consistency. If you want to argue about consistency then go ask Hyouzou to get moved back. Seems like Oda uses double vowels over single vowels more now anyway if we count this one. SeaTerror (talk) 18:58, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah move Hyouzou back then. It's about consistency. Or else we will have to rename half our articles in order to follor Zou's and Hyouzou's pattern. Guess which one is simpler. 20:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No we are not going to do that since Oda spelled it like that. Plus renaming all the articles isn't hard since that's why bots exist. If you want to suggest renaming them all then open the old forum up again. Forum:Name Spellings. I'll support that move anyway since double vowels are more accurate. Also it is impossible to have 100% consistency. SeaTerror (talk) 20:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) We're not discussing whether or not we should use long vowels, take that to a forum. If a translator confirms that Oda spells it Zou, then we change it, simple as that. If that turns out to be the case and people still have issues, we discuss it in a forum because it'll be the same case as Hyouzou. 20:45, October 4, 2015 (UTC) It was already confirmed. That image the IP linked flat out shows it as Zou. SeaTerror (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) So far as I can tell, Zou is always written in katakana as ゾウ (zou). Whether or not we want to write this with long vowels is probably aesthetic and up to forum discussion. Zou has not yet appeared written in English letters in the manga (unless I'm missing something). MizuakiYume (talk) 08:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ordinarily it is Zo. But in this case, since Oda uses Zou, I think it should be Zou now. --Klobis (talk) 10:57, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not fine with Oda's image. Again, Dress Roza makes this unreliable. Doesn't matter if we've heard Dressrosa before, we've also heard Zo before. Let me explain: I find the word "Zou" incorrect. "ゾウ" is pronounced as "Zo" with a longer pronunciation of the "o" (Zō in Japanese). In english if you pronounce Zou you say the U which is absent from the japanese pronunciation. Furthermore we've already heard Spandam pronounce the word elephant like "Zō" and not "Zou". I propose to either leave it to "Zo" or even more correctly, if we want, to "Zō" Grievous67 (talk) 18:27, October 8, 2015 (UTC) 2 out of 3 of our translators have said "Zou", the other has yet to comment. We have a romanization provided by a credible source. Until we a different romanization directly from the manga, it's "Zou". We already started the process to move everything. 18:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I already said the romanization is invalid as it comes by the same source that spelled "Dress roza". Since there is already a mistake it isn't reliable to rely on something else like this. Oda does mistakes all the time which is fine, but this source is not reliable as long as the Dress Roza thing lasts. Grievous67 (talk) 18:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) It's kind of our only source and it's definitely not the first time Oda kept changing his spelling (though in this case manga>random notebook). And it really doesn't make much difference, as Oda himself isn't consistent either himself with double vowels (Kaido,Jinbe etc.). 18:38, October 8, 2015 (UTC) And just because there's one error in a source, it doesn't mean everything else from that source is wrong. If that were the case, the wiki would be the worst source in the world... 18:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Not only is this how Oda spells it you do not know a thing about double vowels. "In english if you pronounce Zou you say the U which is absent from the japanese pronunciation." The U is always pronounced in Japanese too. SeaTerror (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 795 So that Island that the rest of the Straw Hat Crew is on isn't it Zou, because that's where Luffy sent them off to from Dressrosa. Nibbler3100 (talk) 02:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC) It most probably is since they have a vivre card, but since it hasn't been confirmed officialy we can't put it. For all we know they could have stopped at another island meanwhile, or they could have been on Zo and this is another island afterwards (which I doubt since it's been like 1 day). For example, the crew had an eternal pose to Alabasta yet they stopped at Drum Island since it was in the way. That's just how this wikia works Grievous67 (talk) 14:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing what Zo looks like and some clues hinted in chapter 795, I think we can safely say this was indeeded Zo Sanji and the rest were on Joekido (talk) 19:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I agree it was Zo, but it will most likely be cleared up next chapter anyway... better safe then sorry? You can see the elephant's leg (same shape) and the characteristic mist that surrounds the island in chapter 795. It was definitely Zou, but it's ok if you guys want to wait a bit for more definitive evidence. KingCannon (talk) 20:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) We'll be safer off with more evidence imo. Let's just wait the week :) 20:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Speculation for now. 20:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC) It's no speculation, yu can see the elephants leg. http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v79/c795/7.html 12:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) It's speculation to say that that's the elephant's leg. 12:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) After chapter 803, is it still speculation? 09:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Nope, 100% confirmed now. 09:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Romanization of Zou is in the manga http://bato.to/read/_/250572/one-piece-digital-colored-comics_v58_ch569_by_no-group/2 21:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Not Cesar Well look at that. Not that it really matters since we changed it to Zou already. 21:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Zunisha We should create "Zunisha" and separate it from Zou. At the moment we still are treating Zou as if it included the elephant too (it's categorized as an animal). Now that we now the elephant name, we should distinguish the two better. By that logic, we should seperate sandy island from Alabasta. I don't think it needs a seperate page since Zunisha and Zou are the same thing Joekido (talk) 16:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, we've never had a country that's also a character before. 16:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Is it okey now? Rhavkin (talk) 16:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and do so Joekido (talk) 17:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC) @Joekido: leaving aside the fact that nobody forbids us to separate a country from its island, it's not the same case: Zo is the land on the back of Zanisha, but Zanisha is NOT Zo. Plus we are currently merging an animal with a place which is rather messy for categories. The correct parallel with Alabasta and Sandy is Zo (the island) and Mokomo Dukedom (the nation). The problem is that if we consider Zunisha as a character so it technically appears on every chapter & episode on this arc, even partially. Rhavkin (talk) 17:24, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah just split it. 17:42, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I suggest we only do that if Zunisha shows a personality outside a regular elephants. Until then, just document it under Animal Species/Pirate Alliance Saga. By the way, are you guys sure it's Zunisha, and not Zunesha, like Ganesha? (Shadoguardian (talk) 18:01, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) @Rhavkin: why should it be a problem exactly? Anyway that's an unrelated problem with this one and we can also decide that he needs to show up completely to count as an "appearance". @Shadoguardian: No, "Zunisha" is not the name of a species, but the name of a single animal therefore a character. The species as far as we know is simply "elephant". It's not different then Island Eater. I meant that it should be in the Animal Species page and not as a character. Rhavkin (talk) 18:13, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Animal Species is not a mesh up of animals, but rather a list of animal species therefore on it we will describe Zunisha' species, which as far as we know it's simply "elephant", but not Zunisha itself. I'm missing what's the problem of creating this page, tbh. Yeah split it, wait on the raw for the correct name though. Or don't and change it later when it appears to be Zunesha, doesn't matter much. 23:54, November 5, 2015 (UTC) This section is wrong because it's about Zunisha and not the species, which is just "elephants". It's the same case as the Island Eater and its species, the Goldfishes, or Bacura and Panthers. On animal species we just talk about the species, that's why we should just create the page for Zuunisha. Sure, make the page.. Only thing is, what should we put on Zunisha's article and what should we put in Zou's? 17:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Zunisha page should follow the character page layout and talk about personality, overall appearance, history of the elephant etc. Zou page talks about the "island" on elephant's back and follows the location page layout, so geography, locations etc. Really, Zou overlaps more with Mokomo Dukedom than Zunisha. 17:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) As Awaikage said. To be honest, if there is something to merge, it's Mokomo Dukedom and Zou. It's the usual island & country duo which, if I'm not mistaken, rarely we keep separated. I'm not saying that we have to, just that it makes sense. I get your point, but it doesn't hurt if we keep it seperated. 19:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC) We don't know if everything on Zou is part of the Mokomo Dukedom. And I think kingdoms and islands should generally be separate anyway. But I think we can just make the Zunisha page now. Remove the active discussion template once it's done. I've created a draft.